Net-Meister 4089
co-worker, soulmate, occasional lover, mentorThe Internet and You Original Script, cellmate) Lieutenant Jpeg (injured by) Dr. USB (former co-worker Firewire Yom Kippur (co-worker) Mr. Bandwith (exploded by) |first_appearance = The Internet and You |latest_appearance = The Internet and You }}'Net-Meister 4089 '''is a character who appears in The Internet and You. He is played by Will Kanwischer. Personality '''4089 '''appears as a 90s stereotypic kid, he is also quite knowledgeable on the Internet as he taught Abraham Ethernet everything he knew. In ''The Internet and You 4089 is first seen about to leave his house on trip to the Internet, but Abraham asks if he can join, 4089 agrees and decides to show him around the Internet. The first person they encounter is Dr. USB, who, when he starts freaking out over the origins of his names, makes Abraham and 4089 decide to leave. The group then runs into Copy Paste Repeat, who also introduces them to Larry Tesler, Copy Paste's assistant, who explains Copy Paste's name to them. Copy Paste annoys them enough to leave. The group then decides to visit Firewire to learn information on Fire Wires and the sorts. Suddenly, Copy Paste Repeat returns into the room and annoys the group into leaving (again). 4089 then takes Abraham to the Surface Web and Social Media, and while their, they are attacked by a barrage of missiles sent by Lieutenant Jpeg for unknown reasons. 4089 is harmed during the attack and makes it out alive, rushing to the Library. 4089 convinces Abraham to like the Library, as it has access to free internet. They also meet Captain Dial-up, who helps them get the internet from Korea. All of the sudden, Dr. USB barges in to tell everyone that Bluetooth is dying of diabetes in his lumbs. 4089 is actually glad that Bluetooth is dying, as he once tried to plug into 7 different outlets at the same time, which is a dumb move according to him. After the sudden explosion, the group checks back on the Internet only to find out that aspects of the Deep Web are starting to creep up in the Surface Web. Abraham, 4089, and everyone else decides to travel to Deep Web to stop whoever is causing this. Once the gang gets into the Deep Web, 4089 and Dr. USB decide to go into a little shack that contains an egg store. But it turns out it's actually a hideout for some Deep Web cronies. 4089 and Dr. USB decide to stay and relax there. All of the sudden, Barack accidentally says Ronaldo's name, which causes the police to come by and start shooting up the "egg store". 4089 and Dr. USB contribute to the chaos by aimlessly firing their guns. 4089, along with everyone else, gets teleported to Mr. Bandwith's lair, where they find out that the eGrope Abraham kicked into space had enough energy to leak Deep Web material into the Surface Web. 4089 tries to convince Mr. Bandwith to not mess with Surface Web, as they are separated for a reason, but to no avail. Suddenly, when Dr, USB decides to join Mr. Bandwith's cause, Bandwith sends Abraham and 4089 into the past right after Abraham kicked the eGrot. Dr. USB then appears and starts to attack them. Just like everyone else, 4089 is killed in the explosion set by Mr. Bandwith. Cameos in Scott's Videos Net-Meister and Abraham can be seen on Scott's desk in the cover art for ''The Internet & You ''in almost every episode of Scott the Woz. Trivia * As Captain Dial-up and Net-Meister are soulmates and occasional lovers, Net-Meister 4089 is most likely either homosexual or pansexual. * In the original script of The Internet and You 4089 says he's cellmate with Captain Dial Up, this means that he is or was in prison for unknown reasons. References Category:Characters Category:The Internet & You Category:Deceased